worldinruinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Test Notes
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 1.1 - 5.1 (Dring) 1.1 Characters need increased health/weapons require less damage. Suggest reducing base damage of basic weapons, cost of specialist weapons, increasing Characters health by 10. 1.2 Not sure whether Pyro Pete is too strong (damage reduction) or Sandra is too weak (bland effects). Suggest further play testing needed. 1.3 Gaining Experience from exploring seems strong. Perhaps change to gaining experience from purchasing cards only. Further testing needed. 1.4 Some items with no cost should probably have a cost. This would ruin the idea of finding random items in the world, however, perhaps this is more the idea of spending coins to extract them from the world rather than purchasing them off someone. Also, cost 0 cards would cost 1 in the black market and would be over powered. Suggest boosts to items that have no cost (IE starting the game with weak stick etc) 2.1 Further damage reductions/increases have been applied. Flamethrower now generates 6 damage. Automatic Rifle generates 5, Knife generates 3. Automatic Rifle still seems somewhat overpowered. Perhaps increase general cost of ammunition. 2.2 Experience from exploring almost conclusively seems too strong. However, perhaps 2.3 A number of issues highlighted in this play test, however, are caused by the shared, generic world. Often, decks would be created to play around issues such as finding weapons etc (highlighted well in play test 3). The ability to choose items for black market as and when you find the cards that requires them is a strong element in play testing. Normally decks would be designed around 3 tokens their black market can produce and anything else would be limited by this. 2.4 Pyro Pete could do with 5XP level ups not 4XP. Should not be cheap to level & have Pyrotechnic Armor. 2.5 Sandra may benefit from the opposite as Pyro Pete in 2.4, levels are conditional especially in this early testing deck. 2.6 Companions etc could do with nerfing (damage) but abilities tend to be quite weak, which is good. Assassin, Savage Dog now do 2 damage. 3.1 Energy Pills incredibly strong. Until this point, Pyro Pete was easily dominating Sandra before this play test wherein Sandra obtained High Energy Pills. Suggest errata on High Energy Pills. 'Gain 2 energy' or 'You cannot gain XP when spending this energy' seem a good starting point. However, Pyro Pete struggled to find any weapons to use against Sandra so perhaps this is not a fair test. Nonetheless, the combination of 5 explores (especially when considered with 'Safe Zone' and cards that also grant XP. Perhaps this would also be solved by 3.3 3.2 Revolver ammo also seems too easy to obtain. Further proof of need to increase price of ammo in errata. All Ammo increased in cost by 1. 3.3 Experience can only be gained when exploring if a card is purchased using coins. 3.4 Energy items have generally increased in cost. 3.5 Adrenaline now reads 'Gain 1 energy' instead of 'refill your energy'. 3.6 Flamethrower now reads 'When this attack hits, destroy 1 card from your stack, deck or used pile or an opposing companion.' 4.1 Serena seems strong, dealing a consistent 2 damage without a weapon. It gives her an unfair advantage over characters that need to search for a weapon. Suggest either: 'Martial Arts Expert: Does 1 damage with no weapons attached, +1 damage with strike attacks' or, if later decision is made to allow all characters a base damage value of 1, 'Martial Arts Expert: Does 2 damage with no weapons attached, +1 damage with strike attacks'. Perhaps it would even be possible, in a deck tailored towards Serena, to only do the additional damage due to strike attacks. Further play testing would be required to determine how potent Serena is in a consistent setting. 4.2 Recent erratas seem to have made the game harder (ie to level up, harder to afford ammo making guns more difficult to use etc) but not slowed the game down any significant amount. Further play testing would be required to prove this. 5.1 Propose testing Serena with 1 base damage instead of 2. 6.1 (Dring/Collings) 6.1 Collings notes Companions would be less powerful if they were shuffled into the deck after dealing damage. Alternatively, Dring notes perhaps not all companions should be able to deal damage. 6.2 Errata to Crazy Stu. Now reads: 'Final Level: Overdose: Once per turn, increase Crazy Stu's damage by his energy. Then, he takes damage equal to the amount of damage he deals this way and reduce his energy to 0.' 6.3 Possible other errate to Crazy Stu. 'Final Level: Overdose: Crazy Stu may make an attack (without a weapon but with any other effects still applying). Its base damage is Crazy Stu's energy. Then, spend all of his energy.' 6.4 Perhaps armor should be shuffled into the deck when used. 6.5 This test seemed the most balanced/most like the game was originally intended. 6.6 Collings suggests changing black market so that only certain items are available at a time. Perhaps a spinning wheel. 6.7 Perhaps all cards, when purchased, should be placed in the discard pile first. Also, perhaps all weapons should be shuffled moved to used after being used. 7.1 (Dring) 7.1 Suggest instead of keeping a running total of coins & fuel, collecting those cards in a hand. 7.2 In reference to 7.1, perhaps abolish the 'pack' and make it a hand instead. 7.3 Suggest stack refills at the start of the turn as well as at the end, lest Pyro Pete become OP. Pyro Pete's discard effect then is useful for burn effect & having control over discarding opposing cards. 8.1 (Dring/Taylor) 8.1 Item cards are one-use and are then destroyed. 9.1 (Dring/Morgan) 9.1 Companions should have a cost to play. Companions have repeatedly caused issue with play testing. Morgan suggests using XP or perhaps wait cards to pay for the hire cost. Dring suggests a single flat rate hire cost for all companions with a possible higher rate for stronger companions. Although the cost should not be high, perhaps even only one coin, there should be some restriction on their strong abilities/damage buffs. 9.2 Edit to Falmer character. We observed that, if Falmer struggles to purchase cards in the early game, he struggles to generate the 5XP needed to level up. Furthermore, in games such as the one in this test, where the black market isn't particularly leaned on by either player, never mind being completely unused, his first level isn't worth the 5XP investment. Therefore, it seemed logical to at least accelerate his XP gain by letting him gain XP from buying through the black market where other characters would not. This would allow him to gain his further levels easier at least. Admittedly, his abilities could become powerful if unchecked, so perhaps further testing would be required without reducing the 5XP cost that Falmer holds. Its final effect seemed excessive, so we moved this to its final level instead. 'Level 1: King of the Black Market' 'now reads: ''Black Market items cost your opponent +1. Black Market items cost you 1 less. You may sell items to the black market for their cost -1. You gain 1XP when you purchase a card from the black market.' Final Level: License To Print 'now reads: ''At the start of your turn, gain a coin. Black Market items now cost you 2 less. You may sell items to the black market for their cost -1.'